Vehicle body structures such as bumper impact bars are typically constructed by welding or otherwise joining together a pair of stampings to define a closed box section. The bumper impact bar is subsequently mounted on the ends of the vehicle frame or equivalent mounting structure.
Heretofore, it has been known to provide studs welded to the outer face of the closed box section in order to effect the attachment of the closed box section to the vehicle frame. However, it will be appreciated that the weld studs may be subject to damage during handling of the impact bars subsequent to their manufacture but prior to being mounted upon the vehicle frame. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that the location of the weld stud is fixed by the welding operation and the weld stud cannot adjust relative to the impact bar as may be desired to facilitate the assembly of the impact bar to the vehicle frame or to enable adjustment of the impact bar relative to the vehicle frame.
It is also well known to employ a cage for temporarily retaining a fastener in registering alignment with an oversized hole so that a fastener can be moved within the confines of the cage to a desired adjusted position. In the case of a closed box section such as a bumper bar, the cage and fastener would be installed upon one of the stampings comprising the closed box section prior to joining the stampings together. Accordingly, in those instances where the fastener is a threaded bolt, the bolt would project from the closed box section and would be subject to damage during in-plant handling.
The present invention provides a new and improved fastening system for a closed box section.